Darius Cameos
Darius has had a variety of cameos on many other Taito titles as well as a few ones in other media. Breakthru BreakThru is a top-down run and gun made by Data East in 1986. It features a small cameo of the Silver Hawk in the hanger of area 5. BreakThru01.png|The silverhawk ship in the background Ultrabox Ultrabox was a series of PC Engine discs that included a variety of software, including mini-games. The sixth (and final) release includes a Darius parody called Dasaiyas, a shooter where you control a flying sushi chef fighting fish. ultrabox.png dasaiyas-1.png Bubble Bobble 2 Bubble Bobble 2 (also known as Bubble Symphony) has a whole world of rounds which are based on elements of Darius II called Sun "A" Zone which has the background of Zone A in Darius II and has two small enemies that appear to be Strong Shell and Killer Higia. Image:E-1.png|Round E-1 Image:E-2.png|Round E-2 Image:E-3.png|Round E-3 Image:E-4.png|Round E-4 Image:E-5.png|Round E-5 Image:E-6.png|Round E-6 Image:E-7.png|Round E-7 Image:E-8.png|Round E-8 Image:E-9.png|Round E-9 Image:Yamato-2-450x337.jpg|Round E-9 Puzzle Bobble 2 In Puzzle Bobble (also know as Bust-A-Move 2) King Fossil appear in the ocean on the map of the world and in the constellations during the ending Puzzle Bobble 2.PNG Puzzle Bobble 2-2.png Before the fight against the final boss a message "WARNING !! a huge battle ship code no. CR20 - 100190 mechanixal prototype bubblen is approching fast" is written with the sound effect from Darius when the boss appear. Puzzle Bobble 2 Final Boss.png Rainbow Islands Rainbow Islands features an entire world dedicated to Darius, entitled "Darius Island". 0001.png|Electric Fan as seen in Round 36 Growl/Runark Growl, known as Runark in Japan, is a Taito beat 'em up released in 1991. In the japanese version of the game, the game's antagonists are named the Belsar Corporation of Animal Protection. While the game's connection with Darius is never apparent (you fight regular human poachers through the game), the final boss and leader of the poachers, which initially appears as a hunchback in a ringmaster attire, suddenly reveals itself to be a giant alien caterpillar monster. Growl.gif Space Invaders DX Space Invaders DX features an exclusive mode called Parody Mode, which replaces all graphics with references from other Taito games. On Level 7 of Parody Mode, the graphics are replaced with characters from the original Darius. The Core Cannon is replaced with the Silver Hawk, while the aliens are replaced with common enemies from Darius. The barriers are replaced with the Electric Fan, while the UFO is replaced with Great Thing. SpaceInvadersDX1.png SpaceInvadersDX2.png Space Invaders '95: The Attack of the Lunar Loonies In Space Invaders '95, the Silver-Hawk is available as spaceship, he's blue for the player 1 and red for the player 2. Silver hawk.jpg The boss of the second planet named Gormet Star, is a wood ship with King Fossil, Vampire Squid and a fried fish on it. The message "warning a hug battle ship #106780 Yamato is approching fast" also appear before the fight with the same sound effect from Darius. SpcYamato0.gif SIAYamato.gif SIAYamato2.gif AYamato3.gif AYamato4.gif AYamato5.gif AYamato7.gif The boss of the third planet named Summer Star, is a female in hermit crab attire which looks to be in part based on Yamato, especially the shell. MyHomeDaddysGirl1.png MyHomeDaddysGirl2.png MyHomeDaddysGirl3.png MyHomeDaddysGirl4.png MHDG2.gif MHDG3.gif Aero Fighters 3/Sonic Wings 3 Aero Fighters 3/Sonic Wings 3 was the third title of Video System's Sonic Wings shoot 'em up series. One of it's possible final bosses, Soh Takeko, spoofs the classic introduction of the Darius bosses. Takekointro.gif|Soh Takeko's intro Arkanoid vs Space Invaders Arkanoid vs Space Invaders is a game released for iOS and Android compatible devices which combines the gameplay of both Taito's franchises. The game also features 40 unlockable characters which give special abilities to the player, all of which come from other Taito fanchises. Quite a few of these come from the Darius series, including Proco, Riga Pratica, TI2, Iron Fossil and Great Thing. Avsi1.png|Iron Fossil Avsi2.png|Proco Avsi3.png|Riga Pratica Avsi4.png|Ti2 Avsi5.png|Ti2 (Overclock) Category:Related Games